


surematud surelikud

by Skchorpion



Category: Original Work
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion





	1. valge

kunagi on sind armastatud.  
seda on näha  
su põskedest. viisist kuidas sa õuna sööd.  
kõrvatippudest. kunstitööst.  
ent täna(vu) oled sa üksi külmade käte  
vahel, mis ei tunneta vere tumedat  
kuumust. mis ei karda sulgeda oma sõrmi  
su heleda kurgu ümber.  
mis ei karda mööduvat tormi.

sa hukkud ta pimeduses -  
kinni haarata pole enam millestki.


	2. tumeroheline

inimmasside meeletu edu  
saadab kõige kaunimalt kõlavad hääled  
hukatusse

inimvarjude rahe  
on ainumas, mis sest  
seitsmenda ringi paksust metsast alles jääb


	3. zndrl

hullunult  
kesk talve, kesk  
kevad-sügis täitmatust  
röövib suvel sind kollane liblikas  
ja keegi kunagi ei käinud  
su esimesel haual kuigi  
oleks võinud  
rohkemat kui lihtsalt  
laipa tagasituleku eel  
emmata  
ent ses päevas ei olnud  
piisavalt punast  
su rahuks ja valguseks


	4. hõbedane

ihusse tungides  
külm ei peatu  
kopsud on jääs  
süda härmatises


	5. "kosmos"

ükskord kurjusesse   
põgenedes tõmbasin  
lahti taevaväravad  
umbropsu kesk  
veerandik-hingetõmmet  
langetasin ma tähed  
kuu marsi veenuse  
merkuur kahtles veel  
ent kui päike langes  
polnud ka temal  
mujale minna  
kui mu  
rinda


	6. VAIKUS MIS NÖÖRIB HINGE

POOLTÜHI GIN  
VALES KÄES

GRANIITSEIN  
LIIBUMAS  
(MUIDU NII)  
NÕTKETE PUUSADE VASTU


	7. hall

kollaste mürgiste õite embuses  
süsteemselt kaotan su mõistuse rajalt  
bussiakende tuhmjalt klaasilt  
peegelduv igatsev igavus surub su  
nurka ning sealt räsitud istmelt  
katuseluugi kaudu välja  
tipptund-riiamäel-kirves-jääb-õhku-kinni  
linnaõhustiku tugevasse haardesse  
puuvõõrikki/ lumimarigi uinub seal  
kus selle vägi ei kehti

nii ka sinu madal veresuhkur  
uinub  
kesk kollaseid õisi,  
uinub kesk  
linnaliinibussi katust  
kesk nördimust


	8. erootiline luule

ma ei tea mida tunda  
kui sukapüksid katki lähevad  
ja sa vaatad mind pikalt  
ma ei jahtu  
ent sa ka ei põgene  
miks on aafrika ja india elevantide kõrvad eri suurused  
vastad  
kell kaheksa


End file.
